Katniss in Kindergarten
by ImMadMyCoffeeWontTalkToMe
Summary: Takes place in modern America not Panem. This is the story of Katniss going to kindergarten, told through journal entries. Katniss's best friends are Gale and Madge, but when Peeta is assigned to be her math partner, does Katniss have a new best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen! I'm in kindergarten, today is my first day I'm so excited! Mommy says that Daddy is looking down on me from Heaven, and that she is sure he is very proud. That makes me happy, because ever since Daddy died I've missed him a real lot. Mommy says that if I keep this diary it will help Daddy know how I'm doing. So that's why I'm writing this, it's a real hard.

Anyway, in my family is me, mommy, my little sissy Primrose Everdeen, her sweet goat Lady, and her ugly cat Muffin. Muffin hates me and is a doody- head.

Prim is in pre- school. Haha! Lucky me, I get to be in kindergarten before her! I'm secretly just an eency- weency bit nervous... I am scared that all of the kids will be bigger than me, and I wont have any friends. But at least I'll be able to have Prim when I get home, She is my favooooooorrrrrriiittteeee person ever!

Uh- oh, Mommy says I have to get ready for my first day of kindergarten. So I have to go now, bye bye!

* * *

><p><strong>So, could you write this well in kindergarten? I couldn't, I couldn't write this well in third grade! Baby - Katniss is a miraculous case I guess.<strong>

**Side note 1: These will all be short, diary entries of Katniss in kindergarten form.**

**Side note 2: I kid you not, all gramtical, punctuation errors, spelling mistakes, etc. are I. N. T. E. N. T. I. O. N. A. L this is supposed to be a kindergartener writing, but I have to make it so you understand what Katniss is saying, I also have to make the character's age make sense. So that happened.**

**Yeah, I did that math, and it was calculous.**

**CALCULOUS NINJA!**

**Review if you're a ninja.**

**Don't review are like Rebecca Black, and you are waiting for you're under aged driver friends to pick you up at a BUS STOP in a convertable, and then you have a REALLY WEIRD dance party IN your convertable, without seat belts. And youre standing. then there is some random rapper who looks like Usher but isn't and it doesn't even make any sense!YOU SEE WHAT YOU MAKE PEOPLE DO, YOU MAKE PEOPLE GO ON RAnts with really bad grammer... where did my capital letters go?**

**I herby promise to never ever again go on a psycho rant to my readers.**

**Review, remember the ninja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After school...**

* * *

><p>Hey.<p>

It's Katniss again and I just got back from kindergarten! I had to wake up really a lot early. Then I had froot loops from breakfast and then a big yellow bus puled up and I got on it! It took me to school, plus my bestest friend Madge was on it too so I wasn't lonely. When I got to the school building a very nice looking lady with distant hispanic features walked up to me and said "Hi, Katniss. I'm Mrs. Calvillo and I'm going to be your teacher this year. I'll be teaching you how to read and write, and we'll play lots of games in class too."

That got me so excited. I got to class and I got to sit next to Madge and her friend Jamie while the teacher read us a story called the 3 blind mice! Then she read Cinderella, that made the boys in the class unhappy. It was really funny because they have icky, yucky cooties, and they think that Cinderella is yucky. Boys are weird! **(AN: This is a kindergarten girl's POV, no offense to my guy readers.)**

At recess me and Madge and Jamie ran super duper fast to the swingset. but then a few boys came and sat on the other swingset near us, Jamie wanted to leave but me and Madge said no. Then one of the boys and his friend walked over and said "hi, I'm Gale, we want to swing." so I said no, then he pushed me off! That mad me maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! so I chased him and his friends chassed him and my friends chased me. it was fun but then I couldn't catch them and they got our swings. I told the teacher on him and she made them come over. Mrs. Calvillo said "Apologize to Katniss." then Gale made a confused face and said "Sorry catnip." I was screaming at him and so was the teacher but then she would turn and scold me.

In math though, Mrs. Calvillo assigned us all math partners. I got partnered with a boy named Peeta Mellark. His first name is bread and his last name is kinda like a bird I used to hunt with my daddy... But Peeta is nice he is weird though. Mommy says his daddy is nice, and that's where he get's it.

Then we got on the bus, ONLY this time the bus was very big and a lot of the kids were very much bigger than me. I was already sad that Madge wasn't on my bus. I was much more sad when I found out Gale rides my bus, AND I HAD TO SIT WITH HIM CAUSE THE BUS WAS FULL. At first he wouldn't even let me sit down, the bus was moving and he started playing with his toy cars. The bus driver yelled at me for not being in my seat, I don't like the bus driver he is a big fat stinky head! Then Gale finally let me sit down. Gale started to be really nice after that and now we are buddies, but he lives really far away. He got off the bus way before I did, he got off first and I got off last. So I was lonely.

I think my first day of school was strange. I don't want to go again. I just want to play with Madge and maybe Gale if he stays nice and doesn't have cooties.

* * *

><p><strong> Review! <strong>

**Yeah so this ninja broke my lamp, and gave me a kung fu panda stuffed animal and a bag of doritos then jumped out the window yelling "NO REFUND!"**

**Why do I even try, my jokes don't make sense.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review, Review! Review. Review? Review: Review; Review' Review" **


	3. The End

**:'(**

**Let us mourn the death of my creative stride for this story. The funeral will be held, now. **

**It was a good story, with lovely fluff. But that reign ended, when stupid ME couldn't think of anything to write!**

**I can't think of any real tangible conflict or reward in this story, so I am going to have to cut it off. End it, I'm sad.**

**But it's not my fault, we'll say it was Haymitch's fault!**

**Goodbye, my dears.**

**Was that a little creepy? I reckon it was.**

**-ImMadMyCoffeeWontTalkToMe**


End file.
